


The Kaioshin and the Rebel

by PairaDX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal, F/M, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX





	The Kaioshin and the Rebel

Bardock sighed as he leaned back in his chair, wiping away the layer of sweat that had formed on his forehead as he trained. Towa and Mira have been plotting something and Bardock wants to get stronger so he could beat Mira.He'd been training for almost a week now, but he just couldn't figure out what was holding him back.  
However when he heard a light splash, he couldn't resist the temptation and looked out the gym window and looked out onto the backyard.  
His current boss the Supreme Kai of Time and her recently new friend Bulma were lying out on inflatable beds, drifting along the middle of the large pool, enjoying the hot summer day. Absentmindedly, his dark eyes began examining the image of the two gorgeous women that lay before him. Untrue to her normal fashion of dress, Bulma was wearing a black swimsuit that kept all but her arms and legs from view; making the man wonder how the scientist always managed to get such a good tan when she always seemed to cover so much.  
But what really caused the man's blood to boil was the two piece bikini that Chronoa was wearing. Even from a distance, Bardock could tell that her black two-piece was at least a size too small for the beauty, accentuating her wonderful curves to such an extent that the man felt a particular part of his anatomy growing rigid with desire.  
'Maybe I should take a break,' the man thought to himself as he pushed away from the window and sat back down, 

Chronoa sighed contentedly as she lay on her float, enjoying the feel of a cooling afternoon breeze against her heated skin as she listened to the water rippling against the pool's tiles. Her dark eyes were concealed behind a pair of expensive sunglasses given to her by Bulma, the shaded lenses reflecting the fierce beams of light from the sun as she gazed up at the clear, blue sky above.  
Going round to her friend's house for a few days was a wonderful getaway…no Elder Kai, no disruptions in the timeline from Towa, and no worries. Sleeping in, hanging out and lying in the pool was all that mattered to the pink skinned beauty here. Or at least it would be, if not for the ulterior motive that she'd had for coming round that kept popping back into her mind.  
Speaking of said motive, a light tapping suddenly caught the kaioshin’s attention and looking to her right; Chronoa watched as a god in human form walked across the sun-baked tiles towards the pool. Having shed the shirt he'd been wearing, She was treated to the sight of Bardocks hard, chiselled torso that could have turned any woman into a mass of putty.  
As they constantly helped the Z Fighters and each other, Chronoa and Bulma had become friends and she had spent many nights around the Briefs household. And sometime after a time patroller saved Bardock from Towa’s control , she had developed a tiny crush on her the father of Goku that had followed her for a long time. But then who could blame her. He was just so handsome. No, handsome didn't cover it, he was just plain sexy. However the fact that he was a renegade, married and the father of one of the multiverses strongest made him completely forbidden fruit; which made him all the more tempting. And as a woman her body all but demanded she make him hers.  
Only the cool liquid of his beer kept Bardock from falling into a lustful trance as he watched Chronoa basking in the sun. In a complete contrast to Bulma, Chronoa was not wearing a slightly small bikini like the Saiyan had originally thought but instead a few pieces of material that allowed for the minimum amount of modesty. Seeming to sense his presence, the kaioshin turned her head to face him and that moment burned itself into his memory as he watched the girl's perfect pink lips part slightly, her eyes meeting his. Her pinkish-red hair was swept over her back, giving him a wonderful view as his eyes began to wander down the curve of her slender neck, noting the perfection of her skin.  
However the man was brought back to his sanity as Bulma called out. "Hey Bardock! What are you doing?”  
"Taking in a amazing view" Bardock thought absentmindedly before slightly blushing and saying "Taking a break from training ." He says while running his hand through his hair.  
"Oh? How's it coming along?" Chronoa suddenly interjected as she flashed the man a seductive smile.  
"Um… It's coming along" He muttered, taking another swig of the beer before setting it down beside him as he sat down on the warm tiles; dropping his bare feet into the cool water and watching the two girls floating side by side. Bulma was noticeably taller than Chronoa by a foot and with longer legs and bigger breasts, but the pink skin Kaioshin was just as gorgeous, in a perfectly proportioned and exquisitely feminine way, that was only accentuated by her fully rounded rump. Chronoa was beautiful, untouchable and almost overwhelmingly sublime; slender and hidden. Her flirtatiousness attitude coupled with her body language to scream sex.  
"Care to strip off and join us?" The sultry beauty suddenly asked; her voice soft and teasingly, waking the man from his dazed state as she gave him a sexy little smirk.  
"Uh, well, not really" Bardock quickly said, doing his best to ignore her gaze. Although a part of him definitely did yearn to strip off and join the girl's, he decided against it as he doubted Vegeta or Trunks would find it all that amusing. Although both women did giggle as they watched his evident embarrassment.  
Deciding he should leave them to their devices, before he did something he would almost certainly regret, the Saiyan rose up from the tiles and said "I’m going back to training, Don’t burn up your my ride back"  
"Well, actually," Chronoa called out suddenly, "I have some sunscreen to prevent that but I can't put any on my back."  
Bardock froze; fear of what he knew was coming suddenly welling up in his stomach and knowing he was powerless to stop it.  
'No guts, no fuck' Thought Chronoa as she sat up and paddled the float gently over to the tiles before picking up her bottle of sunscreen. "Would you?" she asked, handing him the bottle. "I'd hate to burn up," she added innocently, rolling over on the float and presenting him with her back.  
"Whatever ," Bardock said, this was completely against his better judgment but something kept driving him forward. Squirting some of the lotion on his hands, he knelt down and began gently massaging the cream into the Kaioshin’s back. Her skin was hot against his cool touch and Chronoa couldn't help but gasp as she felt the cold cream on her heated skin. Or at least, that was what he assumed.  
Moaning under her breath at his firm touch, Chronoa wriggled slightly on the float as Bardock's hand slid over her shoulder blades, his rough fingers teasing the nubs of her vertebras. It felt so good but she also know that this was a very dangerous game, however that made it all the more exciting and she couldn't resist taking things up a notch.  
"Just unhook my top," she said as his hands came to her Bikini's back strap.  
"Unhook it?" Bardock asked; his heart beating so loud now that that he was afraid she could hear it.  
"Yeah, I don't want to get tan lines," she said, adding a note of innocence to her voice.  
Desperate to get this torture over with as soon as possible, he quickly undid the clasp, letting the top fall open before continuing down her back.  
Chronoa had to stifle a giggle/moan as she glanced up at him. He was certainly being extremely accommodating; even for him. Was it because he was enjoying himself? Or was the Saiyan really that naive to think she really gave a damn about proper lotion coverage on her back? He was Son Goku's father after all.  
"There you go," Bardock said, putting the lotion aside before quickly hooking the top back together before standing. Despite all of his efforts, his manhood had grown as hard as steel during the massage and he was all too aware of the feeling of it straining against his shorts.  
"Thanks, Bardock," Chronoa replied cheerfully, rolling back over on the float and kicking off from the wall and back into the centre of the pool. However, in her haste a wash of water rose up in her wake and splashed the man. "Oh…um…sorry Bardock" the woman muttered as both she and Bulma covered their mouths and did their best not to burst out laughing.  
"It’s fine; I have to get back to training anyway." Bardock said before rushing back to the gym, knocking his beer can over so that the remaining amber pooled across two tiles, smoking lividly in the midday sun.  
"Hmmm…he sure is acting strangely?" Bulma commented before leaning back onto the float, never noticing the way her friend's eyes watched her other friends father almost running back to the house; an image of a very important piece of his anatomy straining against his sodden trousers burnt into her memory.  
‘what the hell is wrong with me?'  
It suddenly all became clear. Tonight was the night of the full moon and with his loving wife no longer with him the Sayain was left with his hormones going wild. And then something suddenly occurred to him, Now it all made sense, with Gine gone, his body was searching for the most suitable female to satisfy his desires and fuck thoroughly senseless. The Supreme Kai of Time was kinda in the same boat and with Videl away; Gohan was much more susceptible to the gorgeous Kaioshins advances.  
Knowing he might not be able to control himself next time, He quickly decided to stay out of Chronoa’s way, lock the door and got back to his report. …  
"Bardock." The all too familiar voice sent a chill of fear down his spine and he whirled around to find Chronoa standing in the office's doorway, dressed only in that blasted bikini.  
"Oh… um…Hey Boss" said Bardock, barely able to keep the nervousness from his voice, and was forced to look away tom keep from pouncing on her. "What's up?"  
Flashing him a sly smile as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, she crossed the room in four strides and gave him a very obvious once over. Taking in his slightly distraught expression with no small amount of delight, she replied "Well you were acting rather strangely down by the pool, so I just thought I'd come up and see if you were feeling okay."  
Feeling his body's immediate reaction to the enticing Kaioshin’s presence, Bardock took in several deep soothing breaths before saying "I'm fine."  
He felt the short woman getting closer, her heated breath burning the skin of his neck and beneath the heavy aroma of her Suntan lotion he could detect the heady scent of her arousal. Yearning to take her right there, Bardock tried desperately to think of something else. Fighting, Politics, Planet Vegeta blowing up; anything that might distract him from thoughts of grabbing the Kaioshin, ripping her suit away and having his way with her on the gym table.  
Chronoa wasn't fooled. Doing her best to exploit his obvious discomfort, she took a final step forward before bending forward, bringing them almost eye to eye. "You're lying Bardock. I can always tell when you're lying because you've always been bad at it. Please tell me, maybe I can help?"  
Her tone was innocent but the look in her eyes was anything but and as her tongue poked out to moisten her lips, the Sayain's resistance finally broke. Uttering a low, animalistic growl, he lent forward and seized the short beauty in a deep kiss.  
Chronoa never hesitated, as soon as his rough lips came into contact with hers she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him; straddling him on the bench. Feeling the weight of her body against his own, his large hands locked onto her hips, drawing her closer. Sensing his change of attitude Chronoa moved one of her hands up from his neck and behind his head, her fingers tangling into his dark spiky locks as her lips parted and their tongues met in a heated dance.  
The battling between their tongues went on till they had to break the lip-lock to breath. Caught up in the flow of desire as their pent up lust rushed to the surface, his lips swept over the curve of her jaw, making her gasp needy breaths as he laid a trail of fiery bite down her neck before finally suckling at the sensitive flesh of her collar. She felt and tasted so good that he couldn't control himself as his hands slid down her body to cup her arse, a finger sliding beneath her succulent thighs to gently brush between her folds.  
Though delighted by his attentions, Chronoa had no intention of allowing him to be in complete control of this and began forcefully pushing against him. During the passionate kiss Bardock’s mind had gone temporarily numb, his senses flooded with her sweetness; engrossed by the way her enticing form pressed against his, squirming and wriggling with pleasure. But the feeling of her small palms beating against his naked torso brought on a sudden rush of sanity.  
Realising what he'd done, shame touched, Bardock’s checks and he began hurriedly trying to push the Kaioshin away ; trying to catch his breath as he muttered "Ohh crap boss….I'm…I'm sorry… I didn't' mean…I shouldn't have…something…came over me…I don't know what I can-"  
"It's okay Bardock" She promised and ignoring the man's protests, she slid seductively closer until she could feel the weight of his desire pressing against the junction between her thighs. "I've wanted you to do that for years."  
Bardocks eyes widened "No Boss…I work for you…" Chronoa quickly silenced him by bending down and capturing his lips in another searing kiss. Her hands moving along his muscular shoulders, her feather-like touch sending shivers up his spine as her delicate fingers slid down his arms, making him shiver as she skilfully sought out the more sensitive spots. Circling his tongue with her own, Chronoa couldn't help moan as his hips jumped against her and she couldn't resist wondering what he would do when she actually started getting to work on him.  
Floundering in a rising tide of desire, Bardock could feel the Kaioshin leaving kisses along his jaw to his scar then to the spot behind his ear. She bit the lode passionately and then drooped down to his torso. He knew he should stop this, but he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt the vixen while her hands and lips were so sensually working their way down his body.  
Her kisses went on his hard chest, tenderly soothing every scar the man bore with her tongue while her fingers slid down his arms to his sides, her nails lightly scraping his skin. As her mouth went lower, the girl slid silkily off his lap and between his legs. And then she suddenly stopped, drawing a loud groan of displeasure from the man's parted lips. Glancing down, he saw Chronoa staring up at him with a smirk turning her lips, her hands sliding down his body to cup his stiff manhood through the fabric of his shorts.  
"Mmmm…you’re so hard." She purred as she traced the outline of his cock through the thin fabric with the tip of her finger before her hands quickly gripped the waistband of both his shorts and underwear before she dragging them down his legs. However, the Kaioshin’s movements suddenly ceased when his arousal burst free of its confines and her dark eyes fixed onto his erected member. It was her first time seeing an example of the male anatomy, in the flesh so to speak, and she was not disappointed.  
Although she has lived for thousands of years,she wasn't a slut who'd spread her legs for anyone who came along. No, ever since she met him the Kai of Time had been determined she'd only give her virginity to one man, and he was as magnificent as she'd dreamed.  
"Bardock…" she whispered, her tone dripping with admiration and hunger as A sudden wash of heat flooded her core, fuelling her desire. Placing her hands on his thighs, the Kaioshin started to sowly massage the powerful muscles as she slid up towards his swelling organ before one of her delicate hands gently closed itself around his shaft and started stroking his length from base to tip, causing the hybrid to buck his hips in pleasure. It was incredibly big and hard, even for a fully grown Sayain male judging from what she'd overheard of Bulma and her friends chats and she judged him to be… roughly 11 inches. But then what more could she expect from the rebel Saiyan . Grinning inwardly to herself, Chronoa turned her eyes upward, meeting Bardock’s gaze as she slowly descended upon his engorged organ.  
Bardock couldn't help watching her descent and then his head lolled back, his dark eyes sliding closed and a long moan echoing from his lips as he felt the warmth of Chronoa’s breath washing over his cock. Smiling as she heard his sounds of pleasure, enjoying the look of rapture contorting his ruggedly handsome features, she lent down all the way and flicked her tongue out, wrapping it around the velvety head of his cock and gently sucking. Noticing the long low moan that he released as she did; Chronoa released the tip of his manhood from her mouth and ran her tongue down his pulsating shaft, tracing the bulging veins running down the centre.  
"Oh fuck! That good!" Bardock moaned with a deep groan, all trace of resistance gone, leaving only a wild animal lust for the Kaioshin between his legs. The skin of his member was so sensitive right then that he could feel every minimal movement on his shaft, and even her lightest touch was enough to drive him wild.  
"Mmm…you like that, don't you?" Chronoa purred before finally taking the man into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her lips. Using the hand placed at the base of his erection, she began gently massaging the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb. At the fell of the mix of her hand and lips on his flesh, Bardock quickly lost all control over his body, his dark eyes shutting tightly as his hips began bucking up into the warmth of her mouth.  
Relaxing her throat, Chronoa took as much of his dick as she could inside her mouth. The torrent of groans and moans that flowed from him serving to excite her further as she slid back up to his pulsating tip, and then repeating the action, plunging his cock back into her warm mouth and moaning around him.  
"Ooh fuck!" Bardock almost screamed, tangling his fingers in her hair. It was unbelievable to him that it was Chronoa who was pleasuring him,he had little inclination of stopping her while that glorious mouth was wrapped around him.  
As her motions gradually increased in speed, Chronoa could feel his body beginning to stiffen and as her tongue gently massaged the sensitive glands across his crown; the teen closed her eyes and enjoyed the image she had been dreaming of. It was one of those moments she could only dream about but never believed it could come true; the most powerful man in the galaxy turned to a withering mass just by her simplest touch. Thinking about her predicament from as much of a logical point of view as she could; she realised that she was kneeling in her bikini on the carpeted floor of the gym, giving head to the most gorgeous and badass Saiyan she had ever seen. She was also madly lusting after the same man and although Bardock’s feelings towards her were an enigma; she didn't care.  
Chronoa could feel Bardock’s orgasm approaching, as much as he was trying to suppress it she could feel his cock beginning to twitch. In her mind she imagined him spraying his seed all over her face, marking her as his with his hot cum but at the same time her hunger for him was unyielding and she wanted to taste him.  
"Oh Fuck! Suck it, so close…" Bardock’s pleasure-filled words and the bittersweet taste of his pre-cum aroused her further and while still squeezing the base with her fingers, she began sucking hard on the bulbous head while gently scrapping her teeth across the glands until, with a last long moan, he spilled his sticky seed down her throat. She swallowed as much of his essence as she could before taking her lips off of his cock to stop from choking.  
Wiping the remnants of his release from her lips with the back of her hand, Chronoa looked up and smiled like a fox as she laid eyes on her lover's dazed but satisfied expression, it looked like her blow job had done the trick. Deciding to take her chance, she got to her feet and carefully straddled his waist. Reaching down, she gripped the fabric of her bikini and shifted it aside while positioning her core above his still rigid cock before plunging down.  
It hurt. He was inside her so fast that it sent a white hot pain shooting along her nerves; causing her to seize his shoulders and dig her fingernails into his flesh. Bardock gasped, startled out of his euphoric stupor, his dark eyes widening at the mixed feelings of surprise, pleasure and pain crashing down on him. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest and her body hurt; he felt so hard and just so impossibly large. Chronoa could only sit as still as she could, waiting as she felt her body trying to adjust to his size. That first flare of pain was mostly gone and beneath it Chronoa could feel a slowly surfacing tide of pleasure.  
As she was slowly consumed by the pleasure, Chronoa didn’t feel Bardock move until she found herself lying on the workout bench. In one swift motion he took hold of her ankles and jerked them upward, raising her feet up to the level of his shoulders. It happened so fast she could barely react. All that she was truly aware of was the feeling of his long shaft buried within her warmth by his solid abdomen.  
"You want this?" he asked, staring down at her with a wild look in his eye, gently moving his hips to emphasise his meaning as his hands ran down the length of her legs to seize her narrow waist, almost digging his nails into her delicate skin.  
"Yes…" she gasped, trying desperately to meet his teasing motion but restrained by the hold he had on her.  
"You want me?"  
"Yessss…"  
"What do you want?"  
"I…uh! I….I want…"She could fell tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Why was he being so cruel?  
"Tell me…" His voice cool, but the predatory gleam in his eyes was deviant and he drew back until just the crown remained inside her.  
"I…I want-I want you to fuck me!" With a sudden thrust he embedded himself within her slick eager walls, starting up a fierce rhythm that had her wailing with delight as she moved to meet his thrusts; his powerful hands guiding her movements in time with his own.  
Bra was quickly lost in the pleasure she was experiencing; Bardock was filling her like nothing she could imagined, she could feel his thick cock pulsating and stretching her velvety walls every time he entered her; and she was sure that if he kept on ramming into her at that pace she would be badly sore by the evening.  
A deep, low moan reverberating through Bardock’s throat as he forced himself even deeper into her sopping wet channel, his lustful gaze fixed on her barley covered breasts. With each of his powerful thrusts, her large orbs would jerk forward and increasing his pace, ruthlessly pounding into the girl prostrated beneath him, he watched as her small breasts bounced with his movements. Grunting and groaning quietly with every thrust, he couldn't help but love the feel of this teen's tight sheath around his large cock.  
His clutch on her thighs never slacked, in fact it seemed to become tighter to the point where she was sure his knuckles were white and he would either bruise her black and blue for a month or else draw blood but she could hardly care. Nothing could pull her from the incredible wave of sensations that were spreading through her like wild fire.  
"Uh-uh-uh-oh Bardock! Oh Zeno! Oh Zeno! Oh it's so good!" the Kaioshin moaned as he worked his cock in and out of her hot cunt before her eyes widened and her head flung back as a high-pitched moan flew from her lips. Smiling as he realised he'd just directly hit her sweet spot, Bardock focused all his attention on striking that spot. Watching with satisfaction as a look of pure ecstasy washed over her beautiful face as she grabbed for the edge of the desk, clawing for any sort of purchase.  
Getting an idea, Bardock flashed a wicked grin that would have otherwise reminded the girl of her father as his arm slipped beneath her waste before suddenly hoisting her up, nearly bending her in half. Wasting no time, Bardock quickly ripped the top away with his teeth before wantonly attacking her breasts. As Chronoa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he caught a rosy nipple between his teeth. Excited by her loud moans of pleasure, he licked hotly around the bud before switch to its twin while thrusting into her tight depths, his hip bone crashing against her clit on every plunge.  
"Ughhh…so fucking tight!" moaned Chronoa, his tongue licking at and around the hard buds of the girl's nipples and sending shiver's down her spine, making her clamp her velvety walls around his hard dick like a vice as he worked himself in out of her vagina with more intensity.  
"Oh Zeno!, it's so good! Harder! Harder!" she begged him, arching her back in sheer pleasure and pressing her bouncing bosom into his jaws. Although her cries of passion were know reaching a dangerously high volume, Chronoa couldn't have cared. The almost nirvana like high she was cresting left little care in her as his already insanely deep exploration of her depths pushed her to the point of madness . "PLEASE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! FUUUUCK ME!"  
Doing as his boss ordered, Bardock adjusted himself slightly before moving forward in an almost bone shattering thrust and all Chronoa could do was hold onto his shoulders as she felt his dick slamming into the very roof of her channel.  
"YES! YES! OH FUCKKK YEEEEEEES!" She screamed as an cataclysmic orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave but the man didn't even consider slowing down as he continued his thrusting; driving her towards yet another orgasm. However neither lover noticed the slight creak of the opening office door or the blur of ebony hair hurrying past, their minds totally absorbed in the sensation of pure bliss that they were feeling as their bodies moved in perfect synchronism.  
"OOOOH FUCK YES!" Bra cried. "OHHH YESS! PLEEEASE GIVE ME MORE!"  
Bardock’s eyes shut tight as he felt himself nearing his limit. Chronoa was really close too, and when he hit her pleasure spot once more; the princess couldn't hold back and she came in fresh wash of hot steamy essence. The feeling of her inner walls convulsing and tightening in erratic spasms around his thick member was too much and he let out a low cry before spilling himself inside Chronoa, their bodies bucking and writhing together as they each rode out their rush of euphoria.  
Releasing his cock from her pussy at the feeling of his hand tugging at her blue locks, Chronoa looked up and gasped as she saw Bardock looking down at her; sayain lust had flooded his irises as he toothily grinned down at her. Saying nothing, he instead lifted her up and almost throw her onto the bench.  
Taking her by the hips, Gohan hungrily ran his battle roughened hands up her curves; making Chronoa purr in delight as her lover's touch ran over her body. Bardock’s mouth watered with sexual hunger as he gazed down upon the Kaioshin, all traces of himself gone from his lust gazed eyes and all that remained inside the body was the mind of sex hungry sayain.  
“Fuck you have a nice ass” The Saiyan grunted as he grasped her firm cheeks and began working them with his strong hands "What a pristine little whore you are." His tone was thick with sexual desire as he gave her ass a firm slap. Moaning at the feeling of his rough skin hitting the softer skin of her ass, Chronoa’s breathing increasing  
"Such a horny Sayain," she purred as he slapped her ass again, the stinging sensation sending bolts of pleasure and pain up her nerves. "You Sayain's are all the same. Just a dick attached to raw muscle.”  
She moaned deeply as Bardock gave her ass another slap  
"Mmm…you're wet," Bardock groaned before taking hold of his erected member and sliding it up and down Chronoa’s slick pussy; teasingly parting her wet folds and tracing the tip of his cock against the sensitive bundle of nerves above her tight entrance. Chronoa’s lips parting as she released hot pants of air and soft moans of pleasure; enjoying his teasing as much as she could while moving back onto his hard shaft and trying to get him inside her. "You’re such a horny slut."  
"Ohhhhhhhh…" she moaned, absorbing the hot sensations. She gasped and shut her eyes as he pressed his tip against her delicate nub, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine.  
"Say it! Say you want my cock!"  
"Oh! I want your cock!" the Kaioshin moaned and if not for the desk beneath her; she was shore she would collapse in a heap of ecstasy.  
"Oh don't worry Boss, I'm going to fuck you good…" his voice was thick with desire and Chronoa moaned suddenly as she felt the tip of his cock slid teasingly across her pussy and asshole. He then pressed the tip of his cock harder against her while suggesting "How about I fuck that sweet, little ass of yours?"  
He got his answer as she moaned what could have been a 'yes please' and pressed herself back against him.  
With another chuckle, he said "I'm going to take my big dick and fuck your ass nice and hard. And you're going to love every second of it." Before he slipped the tip of his manhood into her ass, allowing Chronoa a moment to get used to the odd sensation before slowly pressing the rest of his length into her.  
Deeper and deeper, his dick penetrated Chronoa’s sexy ass. The pain of being stretched hurt just as much as the first time she had had sex; but thankfully for the Kaioshin the Saiyan was no stranger to anal sex and was doing his best to ease her agony. However, Chronoa continued to dig her nails into the workout bench and grit her teeth, enduring the pain and letting her rectal muscles adjust to the invading presence. At one point even believing that she had reached her limit, but he just kept on going.  
"Oh Fuck!" Chronoa panted, "Oh it's so deep!"  
"Oh fuck your ass is tight!" Bardock moaned, squeezing her ass cheeks as he revelled in the feeling of her tight walls around him. Then, with a deep grunt, Bardock started ploughing into her ass with sayain force; her body rocking and swaying to his movements. The extra tightness around his cock driving the sayain to continue his thrusts with greater vigour, pain quickly turning to pleasure for the sayain princess; her cries of ecstasy echoing around the room.  
"Oh-oh-oh Bardock! Yes! YES! It's getting better! It's getting better! Do it harder! Oh yes, do it harder!"  
"Oh Fuck!, it feel's good!" Bardock groaned as he kept thrusting his cock into her ass. She was nice and tight, just the way he liked.  
Gripping her ass, the sayain began working his cock in her tight hole from a different angle. It took just a moment for her to adjust to the new sensation but once her inner muscles were properly stretched he rammed into her with fervent vigour. Until soon, the desk itself was rocking to their rhythm. The sound of Bardock’s muscular body colliding with Chronoa’s ass echoed through the room; rivalling the Kaioshin’s screams of ecstasy.  
"Uh-that's it, bitch! That's it!" Bardock grunted, pounding into her harder, "Take it! Take it like the whore you are!"  
"Uh-uh-my ass! You fuck my ass so fucking good!" It felt as though he was going to tear her apart. And Chronoa loved every minute of it.  
Bardock gave her no quarter in this position and Chronoa could only assume it had something to do with his sayain instincts; she had to firmly grasp the desk as he rhythmically thrust into her.  
It was hot, rough, and primal as the two became lost in a state of total lust. Bardock held no desire to draw it out or make it special like he did with Gine. They just wanted to fuck and make each other cum.  
"Oh fuck!" Bardock grunted, pounding his cock into her as deep as it would go, "Damn you're tight!, You want more?"  
"Uh-uh-yes!" The Kaioshin cried ,bucking her hips in delight. "My ass is filled with all your cock…"  
Eventually however, they found a powerful rhythm with Bardock thrusting into her ass and Chronoa arching her body with each movement. Bursts of ecstasy were shooting up the teen's spine the likes of which she had never felt before. She had never thought that anal sex could possibly feel this good and if this was how it was the first time, she couldn't imagine how future sessions would be.  
A climax like no other was building inside Chronoa as Bardock’s manhood ravaged her body. Bardock was close too, but he wanted to hold out a little bit longer; his blood demanding that he ensure that the Kaioshin was satisfied.  
"Oh Zeno! Fuck! I-I-I'm cumming! Oh Zeno I'm going to cum!" she cried with delight, feeling as though his dick was going split her insides.  
"Fuck Me too!" Bardock groaned, "Just a little…FUCK!"  
With one last deep thrust, Bardock unleashed a load of his cum into her tight ass. The feeling of his hot fluid was all the Kaioshin needed to experience her own orgasm, arching her back and throwing her main of reddish pink over her shoulder as she cried out his name; her ass tightening around him and her pussy contracting as she fell into a mind numbing world of pleasure.  
"OHHHHHHHHH BARDOCK!!"  
The uniqueness of the sensation made it unlike any orgasm she had ever experienced before. Better in some ways but not in others. In the end it felt just as earth shattering as any other the sayain male had inflicted upon her; sending her mind and body to a state of euphoria.  
Loosing her balance in the waves of ecstasy, Chronoa collapsed back onto the Sayain's chest, the Saiyan keeping her warm as she breathed hard; trying to regain her strength. They remained entwined, their hands still clasped firmly to the others bodies as they gasped for air, A look of wondrous joy and contentment gracing their faces.  
Suddenly, their sensitive and heightened senses picked up the sound of loud panting...


End file.
